Stairs
by Youko Neko
Summary: ONE SHOT 10 years have passed since the boys have been rescued. Ralph now attends Harvard to get away from everyone who still worries about him. Then Jack shows up again but are his intentions really that sincere?


Ralph looked up from the table he sat at. '8 pm.' He thought 'I've been here way to long.' He gathered up his various books and belongings and made his way to the door. He kept his eyes on the floor so he wouldn't trip over the stairs again. He sighed.  
"Stupid research paper." He muttered. He had decided to go to Harvard in the States to study instead of a university in his own country. Mainly so he wouldn't have to deal with all the worry and sympathy he still got over 10 years ago. "Stupid parents. Stupid teachers. Stupid friends. Stupid Memories."  
Thud.  
Ralph had run straight into someone. He rubbed his head while trying to pick up his books at the same time. He failed. Thankfully the other person picked them up for him.  
"Thank you." Ralph muttered still embarrassed.  
"It's ok, here." Ralph quickly stood up taking a good look for the first time at the other student. He had red hair cut into a bowl shape and long legs and arms. He have a Ralph a friendly smile. "You're British, aren't you?" The question startled Ralph but he managed to nod anyway. "Same here. Had to get away from the ol' country, eh?" Ralph couldn't help but smile. He nodded again.  
"To much pressure." The other man held out his hand.  
"Jack Merridew. Pleased to meet you." Ralph blinked trying to remember where he'd heard the name before. He shook Jack's hand.  
"Ralph Fairling." Ralph saw a small chain on Jack's wrist, he couldn't help but be curious. "What's that for?" Jack quickly withdrew his hand.  
"I-it's nothing." An awkward silence fell. Then Ralph remembered the time.  
"Bloody hell." He swore, startling Jack. "I'm sorry Jack. But I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow maybe." He started to head to the door. And tripped on the stairs. He heard Jack chuckle behind him. Ralph sighed again and threw a book at the stairs. "Evil things."  
"Today's not your day is it?" Ralph shrugged thoroughly embarrassed now. Jack handed him the book he had thrown at the stairs. Ralph hurredly collected the rest. He gave the stairs a last death glare before standing up. His gaze returned to Jack.  
"Sorry about earlier and the bracelet and everything."  
"It's ok." Ralph headed for the doors and Jack kept pace. "So how old are you?"  
"22. You?"  
"Same!" Jack gave him another huge smile. "How'd you get into Harvard?"  
"Brains or at least that's what they tell me."  
"Ah. I got in through sports. That might be why we don't see each other often. I'm in all the stupid classes."  
"I can tutor you if you want." Ralph stated. Jack stopped suddenly.  
"This is my dorm. I'll think about your offer. See ya." And he vanished into the building. Ralph continued walking lost in thought when suddenly and old memory popped up and he realized where he'd heard the name Jack Merridew before.  
The Island.  
10 years ago.  
Why should I be Jack? I'm Merridew.  
He had heard Jack had been sent to a mental institution which would explain why he more the bracelet. And he was the right age. Ralph clutched his books and turned slowly back towards the dorm Jack had entered. Someone was standing in a window facing in his direction. He couldn't make out the features because of a light behind it. But he could feel the person's staring at him and a gut feeling told him it was Jack. Jack spoke but Ralph barely heard it before the sound of a gun shot filled his years and his feet left the ground. All he could think was 'But there are no stairs here to trip on.'  
* * *  
Jack felt the arms grip him and drag him towards the police car.  
"I swore I'd kill you." He whispered as he looked at the covered stretcher with Ralph's body on it. He had made that vow as soon as he had been sent to the mental ward, blaming everything that had happened to him on Ralph and swearing his revenge. And now Ralph was dead. And he was the chief. Him. He started to laugh as the cops threw him roughly into the back of the car. And he couldn't stop.  



End file.
